Quien con Quien?
by Tom Ryddle
Summary: Hermione, Ginny y Cho son las mejores amigas..pero descubren que estan enamoradas de la misma persona! ve las locuras que haran para conseguir al que quieren y como haran para decidir quien queda con quien! TERCER CAPITULO!! JUGUEMOS A LA BOTELLA!
1. Default Chapter

QUIEN CON QUIEN ??  
  
Por Tom Ryddle  
  
1.- El coqueteo  
  
Harry Potter estaba en su habitación en Hogwarts , la escuela de magia y hechicería . Era el único que estaba despierto , ya que sus compañeros de habitación estaban profundamente dormidos .  
  
Harry era un joven de 16 años por lo que cursaba en el sexto curso de Hogwarts . Estaba pensando en alguien ... en la mujer que el quería . Pensaba en que si algún día esta joven lo iba querer también . Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpeteo en la ventana . Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se fue a asomar a la ventana a averiguar de donde provenía ese golpeteo . Entonces vio a una lechuza . Una de color blanco . Nunca había visto a tal lechuza . Abrió la ventana para dejarla pasar. Se preguntaba si la carta que la lechuza traía sería para él . Entonces la lechuza dejó caer la carta en la cama de Harry .  
  
Él no se lo podía creer , ¿quien le enviaría una carta a esas horas de la noche ?Entonces agarró la carta la cuál solamente decía `Para Harry Potter 'y la abrió rápidamente . Estaba escrita con una letra la cual no podía reconocer de quien era .La carta decía :  
  
Querido Harry :  
  
Quiero decirte tantas cosas , pero no puedo en solo una carta . Ahora solamente te quiero decirte algo que he sentido desde la primera vez que te vi , pero nunca he sido capaz de decírtelo : TE AMO . Te amo con todo mi corazón , pero siempre tengo miedo de decírtelo , no quiero que me digas que no me quieres . Luego te enviare otras cartas .  
  
Anónimo  
  
P.D. Siento no decirte quien soy , pero lo sabrás a su debido tiempo .  
  
Harry no se lo podía creer aunque estaba en parte muy emocionado , por el hecho de saber que alguien lo quería . Pero también tenía mucha curiosidad en saber quien era esa persona .  
  
Nuevamente los pensamientos de Harry fueron interrumpidos por otras 2 lechuzas que acababan de entrar a la habitación dejándole otras tres cartas . Una de ellas era de un color rosa .  
  
Harry abrió una de las cartas .  
  
Harry :  
  
Te envío esta carta , ya que no me atrevo a decirte lo siguiente personalmente . Te deseo , siempre he sabido del famoso Harry Potter , pero al verte he descubierto no solo a mi héroe sino a mi amor .  
  
Espero que tú también sientas lo mismo por mí . Pero por ahora no tengo el valor de decirte quien soy .........  
  
Harry estaba impresionado , 2 cartas de admiradoras secretas en una misma noche !!! entonces vio a la otra carta . Sería también una de amor? . No pensó más , y agarró la siguiente carta la cual era de un color rosa.  
  
Harry :  
  
Oh Harry !! no sabes cuanto te quiero . Te he conocido tanto a través de los años que he llegado a amarte .Creo que lo hecho desde hace mucho tiempo pero nunca e reunido el valor suficiente para decírtelo. Cada vez que veo a tus ojos , me siento hipnotizada y no te imaginas el deseo que tengo de que seas solo mía pero sé que tú nunca me vas a ver de esa forma .....Te enviaré otra carta pronto ....por mientras voy a estar soñando en ti .  
  
P.D. te amo , te amo , te amo , te amo , te amo , te amo , te amo .... y espero que algún día tú también me ames .....  
  
Harry estaba comenzando a dudar , sería posible que tres personas lo querían? O sería simplemente una broma ?. Pero aparte de esas dudas le embargaba una enorme felicidad . Nunca en su vida alguien le había dicho que lo amaba ... y él estaba comenzando a creer que nadie lo quería , pero gracias a esas cartas se había dado cuenta que muchas personas querían estar con él . Pero......sería por que lo querían ? o simplemente por su fama ? Con todas sus dudas se fue a la cama .... y se quedó dormido con sus pensamientos ...........  
  
**************************  
  
El siguiente día :  
  
Harry le estaba enseñando sus cartas a Ron quien no paraba de reírse a carcajadas , se reía tanto que llamó la atención de Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas quienes se acercaron y leyeron las cartas de Harry .  
  
-Wow Harry !!! cuantas admiradoras secretas !!!-dijo Sean burlonamente  
  
- Sabes quien te las envió ?- preguntó Thomas comenzando a reír .  
  
La conversación de comenzó a alargar más hasta que llegaron al tema de las chicas guapas de Hogwarts .  
  
Por otro lado Hermione estaba platicando con Ginny y Cho . Se habían hecho muy buenas amigas desde el año pasado . A esa edad los chicos y chicas ya habían comenzado a hacer conversaciones que ya no eran de niños sino de adolescentes ...conversaciones sobre el amor .  
  
La razón por la que Hermione ya no se juntaba tan frecuentemente con Harry y Ron , era por que ella era una chica . A esa edad los hombres se juntaban en grupo y las mujeres se juntaban en otros , para cuchichear y contar sus experiencias entre ellas mismas .  
  
Era una hora libre y Hermione , Ginny y Cho estaban sentadas enfrente del lago , platicando y riendo .  
  
- Oigan chicas , no se imaginan lo que hice ayer !!!!- dijo Cho emocionada  
  
- ¿Qué?- preguntaron Hermione y Ginny al mismo tiempo .  
  
- Pues le he enviado una carta !!!!-  
  
-¿al chico que te gusta pero nunca nos has dicho quien es ?-preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa  
  
-Tú tampoco nos has dicho quien te gusta a ti ...ni tampoco Ginny -dijo Cho también con una sonrisa  
  
-Lo sabrán otro día ... pero es raro , por que yo también le envié una carta al que me gusta ayer !!! - dijo Ginny impresionada .  
  
-Están bromeando ,verdad? -preguntó Hermione mirando a ambas muchachas .  
  
-No por que ?- respondió Cho  
  
-Porque yo también le envié una carta !!-  
  
-Wow !!que coincidencia ¡- dijo Ginny . Y las tres se empezaron a reír .  
  
-Oigan chicas !!-dijo Cho , llamando la atención de Hermione y Ginny quienes se seguían riendo .- Imaginense que a las tres nos gustrara el mismo chico !!-  
  
-Sería mucho problema ..-dijo Ginny .- pero tengo que decírselos , si a las tres nos gustara el mismo chico , yo me quedaría con él gracias a mi gentileza y belleza ...-  
  
Las tres se volvieron a reír .  
  
-Esa es una buena broma Ginny , pero tienes que darte cuenta que yo soy la mas hermosa .- dijo Cho riendose .  
  
-Ni una de la otra - prosiguió Hermione - Yo me quedaría con él por que sabría que yo soy la mejor y más guapa .....-  
  
Las tres siguieron bromeando como por una media hora más . Hasta que Hermione dijo :  
  
-Ya basta , somos las mejores amigas y no nos hemos dicho quien nos gusta !!Tengo una idea que les parece si cuento hasta las 3 , y las tres decimos quien nos gusta al mismo tiempo .-  
  
Cho y Ginny intercambiaron miradas y luego asintieron .  
  
Hermione :- Bueno ...entonces .......1..............2..........3!!!!!-  
  
Y las tres dijeron al mismo tiempo :  
  
-Harry Potter -  
  
Hermione , Ginny y Cho , se quedaron calladas , luego vieron a las otras dos y abrieron la boca sorprendidas . Cho señaló a Ginny . Ginny señaló a Hermione y Hermione señaló a Cho . Y dijeron al mismo tiempo : ¡¡¡¡¡TÚ !!!. Luego Ginny señaló a Cho , Cho señaló a Hermione y Hermione señaló a Ginny y dijeron : ¡¡¡Y TÚ !!!  
  
Las tres se miraban sorprendidas .  
  
-Como es esto posible??- dijo Hermione pasmada .  
  
-Creo que tenemos un pequeño problemita ......-dijo Cho .  
  
Pero luego la campana comenzó a sonar , la hora libre había concluido y tenían que volver a clases . Las tres caminaban hacia al castillo calladas , cuando entraron cada quien se iba a separar para ir a sus respectivas clase , pero entonces vieron a lo lejos a Harry .  
  
-Bueno , creo que vamos a tener que poner a cabos nuestras habilidades de encanto .-dijo Cho .  
  
-Tienes razón - dijo Hermione , y caminó un poco más rápido que Ginny y Cho y llegó a Harry primero .  
  
-Hola Harry - dijo ella , tocando el brazo de Harry .  
  
-Hola Hermione -dijo él .Ron estaba alado .  
  
-Oye no lo había notado pero te ves muy guapo y sexy con este uniforme ....bueno creo que ya voy a poder pensar en alguien en estas clases tan aburridas .....espero que tú también pienses en mí .....- dicho esto camino con paso firme hacia la puerta . Y se paró y volteó a ver las caras de asombro de Ginny y Cho .Ambas tenían la boca abierta .  
  
-Que le pasa a ella ?- dijo Ron también sorprendido . Mientras atras , Cho dijo :  
  
-Bueno ... si ella coqueteó ...también lo haré yo .....- y se acercó a Harry .  
  
-Hola Harry .......wow te ves increíble hoy , sin duda el quidditch ha mejorado tu cuerpo....-dicho esto paso la mano y rozó un poco el pecho de Harry - cuanto me gustaría volver a jugar con tigo , así podría chocar y estar más cerca de ti....oh no !!eh dicho demasiado ...bueno ahora me tengo que ir ....espero encontrarte más tarde ......- y se fue caminando más rápido hacia la puerta .  
  
- Y que le pasa a ella !!!- dijo Ron más asombrado aún .  
  
Ginny estaba furiosa ..y se adelantó y llego a Harry .  
  
-Ah eres tú Harry !! lo sabía , te podría reconocer desde muy lejos , al ver a tu hermoso cabello . Sabes tus ojos me gustan mucho ..... son de un verde intenso....tan intenso como lo que siento por ti....- y se volteó y corrió hacia la puerta .  
  
-Que le pasa a todo el mundo !!!-pero entonces volteó a Harry . - Uy Harry .........que pícaro eres ....-dicho eso Harry se sonrojó y Ron comenzó a reírse .  
  
****************************  
  
Al día siguiente . Tenían otra hora libre . Hermione , Ginny y Cho se intercambiaban miradas asesinas .  
  
-Bien tenemos que arreglar un asunto ....-comenzó Cho .-ya que a las tres nos gusta Harry , pienso que antes que decidamos nosotras , hay que hacer que Harry decida ....este es mi plan , cada una de nosotras tendrá un plazo de 3 días para conquistar a Harry ....y la que lo conquiste primero se quedará con él... ok?-  
  
-Suena bien - dijo Hermione  
  
-Hagámoslo .- dijo Ginny .  
  
-Primero tenemos que decidir quien lo intentará primero ....- continuó Cho .  
  
-Pues por supuesto que comenzaré yo!!!- dijeron Hermione y Ginny al mismo tiempo .  
  
-Y ....tengo una forma de decidirlo ..........-  
  
******************************  
  
NDA : Espero que les haya gustado , todavía hay mucho más ¿con quien terminará Harry? Bueno dejen Reviews por favor ^^ así podré saber si les gusto o no ^^ y saber si lo continuo ^^ 


	2. quien va primero?

2. QUIEN VA PRIMERO  
  
-Una forma de decidir quien va a tratar de conquistar a Harry primero???? pero de que hablas ?? Lógicamente que YO VOY A GANAR !!!he sido su mejor amiga desde hace 6 años y estamos listos para dar el segundo paso.....además que yo soy mas hermosa e inteligente ..- dijo Hermione .  
  
- Ya terminaste con tu discurso?- preguntó Cho - para comenzar YO soy la más hermosa y la que tiene más probabilidades de ganar ....últimamente me he enterado que le gustaba a Harry cuando él me conoció-  
  
-Si eso es cierto ......-dijo Hermione , luego sonrió .- Pero eso fue HACE 3 AÑOS QUE TE CONOCIÓ , y tú rechazaste ir con él en el baile de Navidad del cuarto curso .... Y eso fue hace muuuuuucho tiempo . Así que creo que ya te a olvidado .....  
  
- El primer amor nunca acaba.......- contestó Cho .  
  
- Y quien te dijo que Harry te amaba ? solamente le gustabas y ya !!! Y EL PRIMER AMOR PUEDE PERDURAR POR SIEMPRE , PERO CUANDO UNO SE ENAMORA DE LA PERSONA CORRECTA . Uno puede hacer un error la primera vez y luego encontrar a su verdadero amor ...-  
  
Hermione y Cho comenzaron a pelear mucho más , hasta un punto que las dos estaban paradas a metros de distancia apuntándose . Pero Ginny simplemente estaba sentada viendo divertida lo que pasaba .Pero entonces habló :  
  
-Oooohhhh , mirarlas a ustedes ......es TÁN TRISTE !!!! Creo que voy a ser yo la que se queda con Harry ya que si me sé comportar como una persona mayor .-  
  
Entonces Cho y Hermione dejaron de pelear .Y se sentaron a ambos lados de Ginny . Ambas estaban rojas .  
  
-Bien - dijo Hermione enojada todavía .- Entonces cuál es tu idea de una forma de decidir quien lo intenta primero ?- le preguntó a Cho .  
  
- Primero le tengo que preguntar a alguien para ver si nos puede ayudar con algo , porque entre nosotras tres no lo podríamos hacer .- respondió Cho -  
  
- Ayudarnos con qué ? nos vas a decir como vamos a decidir o no? - dijo Ginny furiosa .  
  
- Por ahorita no ....- dijo Cho y se levantó y se fue caminando hacia el castillo . La campana acababa de sonar ..  
  
Ginny se fue a encantamientos con los del quinto curso . Mientras Hermione se reunió con Harry y Ron y se dirigieron hacia Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas .  
  
Hermione pensó en el camino que en parte ella tenía la ventaja porque era ella la que tenía clases con Harry .  
  
Hagrid era como siempre desde el tercer curso el maestro.  
  
-Hola a todos !-saludo Hagrid viendo a los de Gryffindor y a los de Slytherin quienes tenían esa clase juntos .- Este bimestre vamos a ver unas criaturas muy lindas .-  
  
Eso no le agradó a muchos , todos sabían que para Hagrid las criaturas lindas e interesantes eran en verdad un monstruo con dientes afilados .  
  
-Pero ...- prosiguió el maestro - aunque sean muy lindas son algo odiosas .  
  
-Lógico !!! por que cada cosa que nos enseña es odioso ...- dijo Malfoy .  
  
- Al igual que algunos alumnos a los quienes no se los quiero decir en la cara pero que lo estoy viendo ...- dijo Hagrid , viendo muy indiscretamente a Malfoy . A este no le pareció agradar mucho ese comentario . Así que prefirió no contestarle .  
  
-Bien .Como decía . Estas criaturas son muy parecidos a unos osos de tamaño de gatos , y pueden volar . - Dicho esto Hagrid sacó una caja enorme de el patio .  
  
- Estas criaturas se llaman Klowkies . Y solo te obedecen si les caes bien , por el contrario se comportarán muy odiosos . Estos animales también tienen la capacidad de leer tu mente cuando se trata de algo sobre ellos . Así que no los insulten en sus cabezas !-  
  
Entonces abrió la caja , y unas criaturas como de tamaño de un gato salió de ella . Esas criaturas como lo había dicho Hagrid eran muy parecidos a osos . Habían de varios colores : amarillo , negro , azul , cafe y verde .Y había una gran cantidad de ellas . Todas las jovenes hiecieron un : Ooooohhhhh que lindos !!!  
  
-¿Como puede Hagrid llamar a estas lindas criaturas odiosas ?- dijo Hermione agarrando un pequeño Klowkie de color café . A este pareció agradarle a Hermione . Así que comenzó a volar o mejor dicho a flotar alrededor de ella . Hermione le gustaba mucho la forma en que volaba , ya que no tenía alas , y ese parecía un bebé así que no podía tener mucha experiencia en el arte de flotar . Pero era muy simpático ver a un pequeño oso flotar .  
  
En cambio Ron y Harry tenían unos problemas con sus Klowkies . Parecía que no les agradaba para nada . Y el klowkei lloraba muy aturdidoramente , y a veces mordía .  
  
Hermione se la pasó el resto de la clase viendo a Harry .  
  
************************************  
  
Esa misma noche , ya terminada la cena . Cho se levantó de la mesa de Ravenclaw y se acercó a Ron . Habló un largo rato con él . Hasta que terminaron y Cho se dirigió hacia Hermione y Ginny .  
  
-Bien , la prueba va a ser mañana en nuestra hora libre ...-les anuncio Cho .  
  
-Prueba ? que prueba?  
  
-La prueba para decidir quien va primero .....-  
  
-De que se va a tratar?  
  
-En verdad , yo tampoco le sé .Ya que Ron es el que la va a preparar ....-  
  
-Ron?- pregunto Hermione - Entonces ya le dijiste TODO?  
  
-Sip! Entonces hasta mañana !!  
  
*************************************  
  
Al día siguiente las tres estaban muy emocionadas . Querían ganar a toda costa pero no tenían ni idea de lo que se iba a tratar la prueba .  
  
Entonces Ron se acercó a las tres y les dijo que fueran a una habitación que se encontraba escondida detrás de un cuadro de Manzanas .  
  
Y les dijo donde quedaba .  
  
A la hora acordada Hermione , Cho y Ginny se acercaron al cuadro y le dijeron la clave que Ron les había dicho . Cuando entraron . Descubrieron a un salón con tres mesas y un botón rojo en cada una .  
  
-BIENVENIDAS A MI CONCURSO DE `QUIEN VA PRIMERO!!!!'- retumbó la voz de Ron amplificada con un hechizo . - TOMEN SUS ASIENTOS .  
  
Hermione , Ginny y Cho se sentaron en las tres mesas y dejaron su mochila alado de cada una de ellas .  
  
-LES EXPLICARE LAS REGLAS !!! LES HARÉ UNAS PREGUNTAS Y LA QUE SEPA LA RESPUESTA TOCARÁ RÁPIDAMENTE EL BOTÓN ROJO QUE HAY EN SUS MESAS !!!!!!LA PRIMERA EN TOCARLO DIRÁ LA RESPUESTA Y SI ESTA CORRECTA LE DARÉ UN PUNTO!!!! LA QUE OBTENGA MAYOR PUNTUACIÓN IRA PRIMERO A TRATAR DE CONQUISTAR A HARRY !!!- explicó Ron .  
  
-HEY !!! no tienes que gritar !!-dijo Ginny tapandose las orejas .- de que se van a tratar estas preguntas? -  
  
-LA MAYORÍA DE HARRY POTTER!!!!-  
  
- Que bien !!!- dijo Ginny y sacó un libro de su mochila extremadamente grueso llamado : Harry Potter , su vida COMPLETA   
  
-Wow - exclamó Hermione - Ese libro si que está grueso , que contiene ?-  
  
-Absolutamente TODO sobre Harry , desde la primera vez que gateó , sus primeras palabras , su juventud hasta Hogwarts - dijo Ginny orgullosamente de un tono como si lo estuviera promocionando para un comercial .- Lo he leido 23 veces , ya casi me lo sé de memoria!!-  
  
Al oir eso Cho se preocupó un poco , sin duda Ginny sabía mucho más sobre Harry que ella . Y vio a Ron con una mirada de si-me-preguntas-algo-que-no-sé-estás-muerto.  
  
Pero en cambio Hermione parecía confiada .  
  
-No necesito leer un libro para conocer a Harry ...he sido su mejor amiga por años y me ha contado muchas cosas . Lo conozco perfectamente .- le dijo a Ginny .  
  
-Eso lo veremos. -dijo Ginny entre dientes , mirando a Hermione desafiadamente .  
  
Ron hizo un pequeño ruido para que le hicieran caso .  
  
-Vamos a hacer el concurso o se van a matar entre si? -  
  
Al oir eso las tres lo miraron , y dijeron al mismo tiempo "vale ,pues comenzemos"  
  
-ESO LO DIGO YO!!....... PUES COMENZEMOS!!!!-  
  
Las tres se prepararon y pusieron su mano encima del botón rojo para cuando oyeran la primera pregunta lo tocaran de inmediato-  
  
- Y LA PRIMERA PREGUNTA ES.......-  
  
Hermione , Ginny y Cho estaban listas .  
  
-LA PREGUNTA ES!!........-  
  
Las tres ya estaban muy preparadas .  
  
-LA PREGUNTA ES!!...  
  
Pero entonces Hermione se levantó furiosa .  
  
- ya di la pregunta Ron !!-  
  
-Vale , Vale ..solo un poco de adrenalina .-  
  
Entonces se volvieron a preparar .  
  
-¿CUÁL FUE LA PRIMERA EXPERIENCIA QUE SE SABE CUANDO HARRY HABLÓ POR PRIMERA VEZ EN PARSEL ?  
  
Las tres tocaron el botón al mismo tiempo, pero sólo fue la mesa de Hermione la que sonó .  
  
- Bien!! Hermione fue la que lo tocó primero ...entonces responde la pregunta .  
  
Hermione sonrió , esa se la sabía muy bien , recordaba el segundo año , cuando se enteraron que Harry hablaba la lengua parsel y él les contó cuando el habló por primera vez con una serpiente .  
  
-Fue una vez que él fue al zoológico con los Dursley y le habló a una serpiente proveniente de Brazil .  
  
-CORRECTO !- retumbó la voz de Ron en todo el lugar . Entonces apareció un pequeño tablero en una de las paredes el marcador que decía :  
  
Hermione : 1 Ginny : 0 Cho : 0  
  
-AHORA LA SEGUNDA PREGUNTA !!!!. ¿CUÁL FUE LA PRIMERA PALABRA DE HARRY?  
  
Ninguna de las tres tocó el botón . Harry nunca les había contado eso . Pero Ginny tocó el suyo . Hermione volteo incrédula .  
  
-Su primera palabra fue "mago" -  
  
-CORRECTO!!!- gritó exageradamente Ron .  
  
Y la puntuación cambió :  
  
Hermione : 1 Ginny : 1 Cho : 0  
  
- LA TERCERA PREGUNTA ES.. ¿CONTRA QUIÉN FUE EL PRIMER PARTIDO DE QUIDDITCH DE HARRY?  
  
Esta vez fue Cho la que tocó el botón primero y gritó "contra Slytherin!"  
  
-BIEN!!!  
  
La puntuación iba empatada .  
  
Hermione : 1 Ginny : 1 Cho : 1  
  
-VAN EMPATADAS!!- gritó Ron - AHORA LA CUARTA PREGUNTA ES .....- paró por un momento y una sonrisa se le dibujo en la cara . - ¿ CUÁL ES LA CHICA A LA CUÁL HARRY AMA?  
  
Las tres tocaron el botón al mismo tiempo . Y las tres mesas sonaron al unísono .  
  
Hermione gritó : Hermione!!  
  
Ginny gritó : Ginny!!  
  
Y Cho gritó : Cho  
  
Ron simplemente sonrió .  
  
- Y bien? -preguntó Cho ansiosa - ¿A quién ama?  
  
-ESO NO LO SÉ !- contestó Ron sonriendo .  
  
Las tres muchachas lo miraban como si lo iban a asesinar .  
  
-Entonces porque nos haces una pregunta cuya respuesta no sabes !!!!!!- gritó Ginny enojada .  
  
-SOLO PARA COMPROBAR ALGO......-  
  
-Comprobar qué?- preguntó Hermione  
  
-Que las tres son unas muchachas locas posesivas que van a hacer hasta lo imposible para conseguir al que quieren -dijo Ron sonriendo .  
  
Las tres ya se estaban parando para agarrarlo a golpes cuando el dijo .  
  
-LA QUE SE PARE SERÁ DESCALIFICADA!!! BIEN...AHORA LA PUNTUACIÓN SIGUE IGUAL .....Y YA SÓLO FALTA UNA PREGUNTA ..-  
  
-Una pregunta?? -preguntó Cho - dijiste que iban a ser 10!!!  
  
-Si pero es que tengo hambre .- dijo Ron  
  
Las tres se le quedaron viendo y dijeron al mismo tiempo "hombres.."  
  
-BIEN ....LA PREGUNTA QUE DIRÁ QUIÉN VA PRIMERO ES.... ¿CUÁL FUE EL PEOR DÍA DE HARRY EN HOGWARTS!?  
  
Hermione , Ginny y Cho tocaron el botón sin antes pensarlo ..pero sólo una mesa sonó y fue la de ....  
  
*****************************  
  
NDA : hola! Gracias por todos sus reviews !! me alegraron mucho ^^ espero que este capítulo les haya gustado .   
  
La chica que va a contestar esta pregunta es la que va a ir primero . Y tengo que decirles que Harry va a decidir con quien se va a quedar después de que las chicas hayan tratado de conquistarlo .Así que no vayan eliminando a las jóvenes . Tanto la que va primero como la que va en último tienen las mismas probabilidades de terminar con Harry .  
  
Ahorita no sabía a quien poner para que vaya primero . Así que mejor diganme ustedes por medio de los reviews a quien quieren que vaya primero . La que tenga más votos será la primera.^^ 


	3. Juguemos a la botella!

3. Primer dÃ­a de Ginny! : Una botella embrujada  
  
-BIEN ....LA PREGUNTA QUE DIRÃ 


	4. 2. Dia de Ginny

2. Día de Ginny : tengamos una cita  
  
  
  
Al día siguiente , Ginny no sabía que hacer , 3 días para conquistar al chico quien ella ha gustado por 6 años , era algo difícil , pero hasta ahora todo iba bien , ayer lo había besado , en un juego ...pero lo había besado , Ginny esperaba con todo su ser que ese beso le haya gustado tanto a él como le gusto a ella . Suspirando se levantó de la cama para cambiarse . Cuando una idea se le cruzó por la mente : por que no lo pedía a ir a una cita ? Pero entonces se acordó de las reglas del juego : no podía decirle a Harry que le gustaba , si no estaría 100% descalificada . Pero .... le podría decir que sería una cita amigable ...para conocerlo mejor .. y quien sabe ..quien dice que citas amigables no terminan con una sesión de besos apasionados ??  
  
Sonriendo salió del cuarto .  
  
*****************************  
  
Mientras tanto , Hermione Granger tenía un plan , por lo que estaba en la biblioteca organizándolo , cuando Ron entró , al verlo sonrió vagamente y se sentó a lado de ella .  
  
-Hola Hermione – la saludó amablemente  
  
-Qué? Oh ! hola Ron , no te había visto!- le dijo ella apenada  
  
-Que raro que estés aquí en la biblioteca , en vez de tratar de impedir que mi hermana conquiste a Harry . Como por ejemplo Co : ahorita me estaba insistiendo en que le diga , si a Ginny le gustaba alguien más .  
  
-Y que crees que estoy haciendo ???  
  
-Qué?? Hermione tu estás escribiendo quien sabe que en esa hoja que tiene como título : HEMSM  
  
-Y tienes alguna idea de lo que eso significa ??- le pregunto a Ron  
  
  
  
Ron comenzó a pensar en alguna oración que tenga esas iniciales , pero siempre terminaba con palabras obscenas o sin sentido .  
  
-No – dio Ron finalmente .- Qué significa ?  
  
-Pero me prometes que no le dirás a nadie ?? ni siquiera a tu hermanita ??  
  
Ron levantó la mano , y se lo prometió  
  
Hermione finalmente dijo : significa : Harry Es Mío Solo Mío  
  
Al oir eso Ron se comenzó a reir a carcajadas .  
  
-Sabes – comenzó él – a mi me gustabas un poco en el 4 .año  
  
Hermione lo miró , estaba en nada sorprendida – ya lo sabía ..  
  
-Ya lo sabías ??- dijo Ron , algo sorprendido – pensaba que pensabas de mi como el amigito algo tonto y celoso – dijo sonriendo  
  
-Todavía pienso así ..- dijo Hermione sonriendo nuevamente  
  
-QUÉ?????- casi grito él . Hermione se comenzó a reir a carcajadas ,los pocos alumnos en la biblioteca voltearon a verla , mientras la señora Pinse , le enviaba una mirada severa .  
  
-Estaba bromeando ! – dijo Hermione sonriente .  
  
-Y dime ...- siguió Ron – alguna vez te guste ?  
  
Hermione volteó a verlo algo sorprendida que él le haya preguntado eso . En verdad , ella nunca había visto a Ron de esa manera , era cierto que ella se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba a Ron en el cuarto curso , pero ella no quería herir sus sentimientos , así que nunca tomó ese tema con él , pero ahora ahí estaban , hablando sobre eso , que era lo que eso significaba ? Todavía le gustaba a Ron ?  
  
-Por qué ? – preguntó ella , mirándolo – todavía te gusto ?  
  
-Si , como no ! – dijo Ron sarcásticamente , después se volvió a reír.  
  
-A qué te refieres con eso , Ron Weasley ?? – dijo ella , tratando de sonar algo herida , aunque estaba algo feliz que Ron ya la había superado .  
  
-No , no , nada ! –dijo él sonriente .- pero nunca respondiste mi pregunta  
  
Hermione sonrío , agarrói su bonche de hojas y comenzó a preparar sus cosas .  
  
-En verdad ...- comenzó ella .- Una vez me gustaste ..  
  
-En serio !??! – preguntó Ron algo sorprendido .- Cuándo ??  
  
-Cuando tenía 9 años ! – dijo ella sonriendo , levantándose de su silla .  
  
-Nunca me di cuenta ! – respondio Ron algo sorprendido ..pero luego reflexionó la respuesta , y dijo – Oye !!! cuando tenías 9 años todavía no me conocías !  
  
Hermione se comenzó a reír , le alborotó el pelo con la mano y luego dijo : nos vemos luego !-  
  
Entonces salió de la biblioteca , iba a efectuar el primer paso de HEMSM ...  
  
***********************  
  
Cho Chang iba haciendo algo , que en la vida muggle se le podría denominar como algo ilegal , pero en verdad no estaba haciendo nada malo .  
  
No sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto ...que tal si la encontraban ahí ?? en el closet haciendo ....eso .  
  
Cho se inclinó un poco más para poder hacer mejor lo que estaba haciendo .  
  
Entonces tuvo una mejor vista de lo que estaba buscando .  
  
-vamos –se dijo ella suavemente , - ya sal de ahí !!!-  
  
Harry se comenzó a mover más , por lo que Cho , debido a la cantidad de cosas que había en el closet no lo podía seguir bien ,- te voy a perder! – dijo ella , al ver que Harry comenzaba a andar más rápido .  
  
Mientras Cho seguía lamiendo lo que tenía en la mano " hmmm , que rico !" pensó ella .  
  
Los helados de chocolate eran lo que más le gustaba a ella , que suerte que había podido encontrar esa excepcionalmente rica paleta en la cocina .  
  
Harry ya iba saliendo .  
  
-No ! – dijo ella , en una voz muy baja , con temor a que alguien la oyera . – No !! te perdí ¡!!!!!!!!!!!.-  
  
Harry acababa de salir del pasillo .  
  
Cho salío del closet algo deprimida , tal vez espiar a Harry no era una buena idea , sería muy difícil encontrar un closet en cada pasillo en el que él fuera . Harry acababa de salir del pasillo , afortunadamente no había notado a Cho espiando cada movimiento que hacía en el closet .  
  
Viendo que nadie estaba en el pasillo , Cho abrió la puerta , causando que todas las cosas que había en el closet cayeran sobre ella . Y ella cayera en el piso .  
  
" Definitivamente " pensó ella ..espiar a Harry era mucho trabajo , suspirando siguió lamiendo el helado que tenía en la mano , y salió del pasillo también .  
  
( NDA : Que pensaron que estaba haciendo Cho????? No , no , no , no no! =)  
  
****************************  
  
Ginny , se había arreglado lo mejor posible , quería verse excepcionalmente bonita , le iba a pedir a Harry que fuera con ella a una cita el siguiente día a Hogsmeade .  
  
Entonces lo vio , iba caminando de regresó a la sala común de Gryffindor , pero antes de que llegará con la señora gorda , Ginny lo alcanzó .  
  
-Hola Harry! – dijo ella , sin aliento  
  
-Oh! Hola Ginny ! como va tu día ? – preguntó él sonriendo  
  
-Bien en verdad , oye te quería pedir algo ..- comenzó ella , "odio a los nervios " pensó ella .  
  
-Cualquier cosa .-le respondió él .  
  
-Quería saber ...si....si....siiriasaunacitamañanaconmigo,digounacitaentreamigosclaro!!!  
  
-Qué???? – preguntó Harry asombrado , no había entendido absolutamente nada de lo que Ginny había dicho .  
  
Ginny suspiro , "oh no .."pensó ella "lo voy a tener que decir otra vez "  
  
- Que si ...- comenzó ella , agarró un poco de aire y cerro los ojos y dijo lo más claro que podía : Que si quisieras ir a una cita con migo mañana ?, digo claro como amigos ..  
  
Harry se le quedo mirando , luego sonrió  
  
-Seguro !- dijo él . – entonces mañana a la 1:00?? A la salida de Hogwarts ?  
  
-Si !- dijo Ginny emocionada . –seguro ¡! Claro que si ¡ gracias!!!!  
  
  
  
**************************************  
  
NDA : Yo sé ¡!! Me tarde muchísimo en sacar este capítulo , pero es que no he tenido tiempo!!!  
  
Gracias a todos sus reviews !  
  
Dejen recomendaciones por favor !  
  
Adiós ¡ 


End file.
